Lucia
Lucia ' is a character in the ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, where she serves as a secondary protagonist in the games. She was a tribute from District 3, serving as the smarts of the alliance. She was a intelligent, courageous tribute, and one of the smartest tributes in the arena. She participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where she died on the 7th day to Tropical Wolves. ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games'' Hunger Games Training Center Lucia first appears entering the elevator, her appearance mesmerizing Denshi Mikisa. She later joined the Capitol's Bane alliance. The next day in training, Cora convinced Denshi to talk to Lucia. Although she was nervous and socially awkward, Lucia eventually grew comfortable around Denshi, the two forming a strong bond over the course of the games. During her private training session, Lucia gained a score of 6 and odds of 19-1. Interview During her interview, Lucia admits her feelings for a certain someone, admitting that she has a crush on another tribute in the games. Cornucopia Bloodbath Lucia was a contributor in the bloodbath, joining Hamaji and company in waiting for the careers and loners to tire each other out. She isn't mentioned until near the end of the bloodbath, where she and Sainaru Sutoma are ambushed by JaKhel. When her allies show up, Lucia explains the situation, aiming a crossbow at the hostile JaKhel. When ordered to fire on the boy, Sainaru is hit instead, being tossed into the path of the bolt by JaKhel. The First Night While exploring the resort with Naida Bank, Lucia finds a shack containing dive gear. Trip to the Depths Lucia converses with Cora on the second day, the two intelligent girls talking about the potential of the two District 9 tributes allying. Lucia disagrees with the idea, saying the two tributes were never close enough. She tells Cora to let Hamaji worry about it, since he was the leader. When asked about her name by Cora, Lucia tells Cora her name, the latter embarrassed at the fact of not knowing before hand. During breakfast, Naida proposes the idea of using the dive equipment from the previous night to explore below the ocean. Hamaji ends up choosing Lucia to go along with him and Naida on the trip. She agrees, although grows very anxious about the expedition. She gets a hug from Denshi, who tells Lucia to be careful, the two's love growing more prominent. The Dive Lucia has Naida style her hair to suit being underwater better, and does the same to Naida, both girls rocking fishtail braids. Hamaji asks if their hair styling session is over, and with that, the three tributes gear up and go out to sea. The boy from 11 ferries them out into the middle of the ocean, where Lucia dives in, going underwater. AFter three hours of diving, Hamaji decides to search a galleon, Lucia saying the ship had muskets in it. Hamaji leads the trio to a pirate ship, where they soon come under attack. Sharks A group of bull sharks attack the group. Lucia's air tank is ripped off her back and destroyed, forcing her to hold her breath. She survives the attack, regrouping with Naida and Hamaji in an air pocket of the sunken ship. Naida offers Lucia her air tank, stating she could hold her breath longer, though Lucia declines, not wanting to take Naida's only source of oxygen. With Hamaji's orders though, Lucia reluctantly takes Naida's air tank, hoping the best for Naida. Rescue of the Bane Lucia and company return from the diving trip, to discover their allies being held hostage by the careers. She then formulates a plan to load the muskets, using them to eliminate and scare off the enemy tributes. Her plan works, and the Capitol's Bane are rescued. Counter Attack Lucia stays behind with the District 11 Male to guard the resort while the rest of the Capitol's Bane travel to the lesser island to eliminate the career alliance. Due to the treacherous nature of the 11 male though, he alerts the careers of the oncoming attack, slipping roofies into Lucia's drink, knocking her out cold. Live Bait Lucia is then tied up to a chair on the beach, being bait for the Capitol's Bane to try and rescue her. When she awakens, she notices JaKhel fighting Aquarius and Jacqueline. One of JaKhel's blows smashes the chair that holds Lucia, allowing her to cut herself free. She dives under the water to avoid Thalia's arrows, swimming all the way back to the volcano island, where her allies are happy to see her. Reuniting with Denshi Denshi wraps the soaking Lucia up in a towel, as the alliance sits by a warm fire. Lucia tells her allies about the 11 male's betrayal, telling them about the roofie incident. Tired from her swim, Lucia begins to go to bed, but upon Denshi's remark about the wolves, Lucia offers Denshi to sleep with her, the two no doubt doing sexual things that night. Finding a Good Tree Wanting to take back the resort, Lucia and her allies search the jungle for a good tree to carve a canoe out of. They do find one, Cora cutting it down with her chainsaw. The tree is quiet heavy though, Lucia struggling with it, as the whole alliance begins to move the large wood to begin carving. Volcanic Panic After Denshi successfully makes a canoe, the island's volcano begins to erupt, drawing the wolf mutts out of the jungle and towards the shore. The Capitol's bane fight off the wolves, trying to get their canoe into the water and to safety. Lucia saves Naida from a wolf, before Lucia herself is knocked down by another wolf. Denshi throws it off her, as the two fight together. Death Before Lucia and Denshi can board the boat though, a strong current drags it away, separating them from their allies. Lucia embraces Denshi one last time, telling him they'd be together forever. The two fight for a long time against the wolf horde, though both are eventually overwhelmed and killed by the creatures. Legacy Lucia is mentioned by Hamaji as he attacks Thalia, stating the names of every ally he had that was killed by the careers in some way, direct or indirect. Personality Lucia is a smart, intelligent girl who is quick to think of plans no one else considers. Although she was timid and nervous at the beginning, she grew into a brave, fierce girl who grew very confident in her own abilities. She was shown to be loving to Denshi, wanting to do anything she could to make sure Denshi was happy. In her final moments, Lucia refused to leave Denshi's side, fighting until she died. Appearance In Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, Lucia is depicted as a beautiful, adorable girl. She's light skinned, standing 5' 4" tall, and weighing 110 pounds. She has narrow shoulders and slim arms, a lean torso with no muscle tone, skinny hips, and thin legs. Her blonde hair is straight and very fine, being slightly longer than chest-length. She has a cute face with a round chin, and her big, wide eyes are bright blue. Her nose is modest and she has full lips. She usually wears normal clothes. Her particularly noticeable features are her beautiful eyes and small figure. Abilities *'''Intelligence: Lucia was a very intelligent girl, using her sharp wit to deduce the 9 tributes weren't allied. She also was able to escape the careers, and avoid Thalia's arrows by diving underwater. *'Adept Marksman': Lucia was a decent shot with a crossbow, her shot that hit Sainaru having most definetly struck JaKhel instead. *'Novice Knife-Fighter': Lucia was modest with a knife, using it to fight off several wolves. Equipment *'Crossbow': Lucia was armed with a crossbow during the bloodbath, attempting to shoot JaKhel with it but accidentally killing Sainaru instead. *'Oxygen Tank': Lucia used an oxygen tank when diving underwater so she could breathe. She lost the tank to a bull shark attack, later borrowing Naida's instead. *'Swimming Fins': Lucia wore two fins on her feet during her diving trip, allowing her to swim faster in the water than normal. *'Snorkel Mask': Lucia wore a snorkeling mask when swimming, keeping water out of her nose and allowing her to see clearly underwater. *'Harpoon Gun': Lucia used a harpoon gun during her diving trip, losing the weapon when attacked by bull sharks. *'Knife': Lucia gained a knife during her escape from the careers, using it for the remainder of the games to kill several wolves before dying. Affiliations Allies *Capitol's Bane - **Cora † **Denshi Mikisa † **District 7 Male † **Hamaji Nanashi † **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † - Victim **District 10 Female † **Naida Bank Enemies *The Careers **Aquarius † **Thalia † **Tobias † **District 4 Male † **Sarah Copperfield † *District 11 Male † - Former ally turned Enemy Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lucia has killed: *Sainaru Sutoma Relationships Denshi During the games, Lucia was shown to be very close to Denshi, eventually falling in love with him. She was always looking out for him, and if possible having strong intimacy. She stuck with Denshi till the end, choosing to die with him than escape. Cora Lucia had a good relationship with Cora, the two sharing their plans and talking about the games. Their friendship was good enough that Cora was very saddened by Lucia's passing. Appearances Trivia *Lucia placed 12th out of 24 in the games, living seven days longer than her district partner.